Pedro Ruiz
) |nacionalidad = Argentina |familiares = Jimena Vallejos (esposa) |lugar_nacimiento = Provincia de Córdoba, Argentina |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo |instagram = elcordob |última_aparicion = |ingreso_doblaje = 2004}} thumb|right|250px|Pedro Ruiz es la Voz en Español Latino de Negan thumb|right|250 px thumb|right|250 px thumb|right|250 px thumb|right|250 px|Entrevista a Pedro. thumb|right|250 px|Entrevista a [[Pedro Ruiz en el programa de Alejandro Graue Dale Ale !]] Pedro Ruiz es un actor de doblaje y locutor argentino. 11NEGAN.jpg|Negan (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) en The Walking Dead. Gene Belcher.png|Eugene "Gene" Belcher en Hamburguesas Bob (temp. 1ª-3ª). SWR Azmorigan.png|Azmorigan en Star Wars: Rebels. PROO_Azul.png|Dax Lo (Ranger Azul Sobrecarga) en Power Rangers Operación Sobrecarga. 44545212562.png|David en The Last of Us. Djangos.jpg|Django en Django sin cadenas (versión Sony). Billmurrayzombieland.png|Bill Murray en Tierra de zombies. Sport.jpg|Matthew "Sport" Higgins en Taxi Driver (doblaje argentino). 010245458.png|Dave Navarro en Ink Master. ADS-Skaar.jpg|Skaar en Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. y Ultimate Spider-Man. UTS-Blade.png|Blade en Ultimate Spider-Man. HOTSAnubarak.png|Anub'arak (Cyb'arak) en Heroes of the Storm. HOTSGall.png|Cho'Gall también en Heroes of the Storm. Helado.png|Helado en ¡Bum, Pum, Kapow!. UTS-StarLord.png|Star-Lord en Ultimate Spider-Man (temp. 2). o-aki watch 787896655.png|No señor, si que no en Yo-Kai Watch. Kano.png|Kano en Mortal Kombat (Redoblaje). HYWAaron.png|Aaron en Haywire. Thompson ZdM.png|Sargento Matt Thompson en The Hurt Locker. RayBozeman.jpg|Ray Bozeman en 12 horas. 420630152.png|Jeremy en Votos de amor. 045631204.png|James Franco en Este es el fin. Bartender Book of Eli.png|Bartender en El libro de los secretos. SeanParker.jpg|Sean Parker en Red social. Mccarthy.jpg|Sr. McCarthy en Yo, él y Raquel. S7RICK.jpg|Rick Grimes (segunda voz) en The Walking Dead. Season-two shane walsh.png|Shane Walsh también en The Walking Dead. 20268-23747.gif|Mateo en Anaconda (Redoblaje). Sombra dicc.png|Dick Shadow en Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella. Cakmak.png|Azad Kirman en Esposa joven. JDM7Rogers.png|Rogers en El juego del miedo VII. Los cazafantasmas - Egon Spengler.png|Dr. Egon Spengler en Los cazafantasmas (redoblaje argentino). Jeffcommunity.png|Jeff Winger en Community. Character large 332X363 felix.jpg|Félix García en The Troop. Don-draper-lg.jpg|Donald Francis "Don" Draper en Mad Men (1ª-4ª. temp). Danielgilliessavinghope.jpg|Dr. Joel Goran en Saving Hope. Vlcsnap-2013-04-01-15h07m41s37.png|Cadmon Lansky en Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn. Ronnie Operación Rescate.jpg|Ronnie en Operación rescate. Mrt.gif|Sr. T en Lost & Found Music Studios. Kivancksvs.png|Kurt Seyit Eminof en Sura & Seyit , amor en guerra. Azad Kirman.png|Azad Kirman en Esposa joven. Johnny+Knoxville+Jackass+3D+Premiere+Paris+AYvjom2nNtEl.jpg|Johnny Knoxville en Jackass 3.5 (Segunda versión). GFUVDM-T02E03-LíderFrancés.png|Líder francés liliputiense en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. Liam Hemsworth.jpg|Liam Hemsworth en Teen Choice Awards 2013. CodySimpsom.jpg|Cody Simpsom también en Teen Choice Awards 2013. Información Nació en Córdoba Capital (Provincia de Córdoba, Argentina), y allí cursó la carrera de locución. Posteriormente se mudó a Buenos Aires donde se capacitó con el actor y director argentino Nicolás Frías en los estudios Media Pro Com en el año 2004 hoy en día es una de las voces más solicitadas en el doblaje de Argentina. Filmografía Películas y Telefilmes ;James Marsden *The D Train - Oliver Lawless (2015) *Robot & Frank - Hunter(2012) *Perros de paja - David Sumner (2011) *La caja - Arthur Lewis (2009) ;Channing Tatum *The Son of No One - Jonathan White (2011) Argentino *10 años - Jake (2011) Argentino *Haywire - Aaron (2011) Argentino *Querido John - John Tyree (2010) ;Shea Whigham *The Lincoln Lawyer Corliss (2011) (Doblaje Fox) *Atormentado - Dewart (2011) ;Gerard Butler *Jugando por amor - George (2012) Argentino *En busca de un sueño - Frosty Hesson (2012) Century Fox ;Vincent Cassel *En trance - Franck (2013) *Un metodo peligroso - Otto Gross (2011) ;Shawn Ashmore *The Day - Adam (2011) *Mother's Day - George Barnum (2009) ;Greg Kinnear *El boulevard de la salvación - Carl Vanderveer (2011) *Un invierno en la playa - William Borgens (2012) ;Guy Pearce *The Hurt Locker - Sargento Matt Thompson (2008) *First Snow - Jimmy Starks (2006) ;James Spader *La secretaria - E. Edward Grey (2002) Redoblaje Argentino (2009) *Sexo, mentiras y video - Graham Dalton (1989) Redoblaje Argentino (2009) ;Michael Paré *12 horas - Ray Bozeman (2012) *Amphiobius 3D - Jack Bowman (2010) ;Otros *El concurso de baile - JT (David Burtka) (2014) *Caza al terrorista (2014) - Evan Luke (Nicolas Cage) (2014) *Chocolate - George Footit dit Footit (James Thierrée) (2016) *"La" lista de Jessica Darling - Voces adicionales (2016) *Who Gets The Dog ? - Entrenador (Scott Silver) (2016) *Annabelle y los fantasmas de Nantucket - Burt Hooper (Gary Weeks) (2016) *Imperial Dreams - Isaac (Nik Petcov) (2014) *Street Fighter: La última batalla - Dee Jay (Miguel A. Núñez Jr.) (1994) *Altamira - Monseñor (Rupert Everett) (2016) *Ángel de la Navidad - Brady Howe (Jonathan Scarfe) (2015) *Tallulah - Andreas (Zachary Quinto) (2016) *Paper Man - Capt. Excellent (Ryan Reynolds) (2009) *Demoted - Mike Murphy (Sean Astin) (2011) *Hush (2016) - John (Michael Trucco) (2016) *El caza recompensas - Ray (Ritchie Coster) (2010) *Riot - Mark Crane (Andrew Troy) (2015) *The Gunman: El objetivo - Félix (Javier Bardem) (2015) *Pawn Shop Chronicles - Ben Tomason (Michael Cudlitz) (2013) *App - Profesor Andrey (Leonid Vlasov) (2013) *Testigos - Voces adicionales (2013) *La verdadera historia de Anna Nicole Smith - Howard Stern (Adam Goldberg) (2013) *Quién mató a Lincoln- Voces adicionales (2013) *The Call - Oficial Paul Philips (Morris Chestnut) / Voz en Telefono (2013) *Antes de la medianoche - Jesse (Ethan Hawke) (1ra. Versión) (2013) *Django sin cadenas - Django (Jamie Foxx) (2012) *Inventing the Abbotts - Doug Holt (Joaquin Phoenix) (1997) *Votos de amor - Jeremy (Scott Speedman) (2012) *Juego de asesinos - Roland Flint (Scott Adkins) (2011) *Silent Night - Diputado Giles (Andrew Cecon) (2012) *Les doy un año - Guy (Simon Baker) (2013) *El campo de Abel - Billy (William Buchanan) (2012) *Lola contra el mundo - Henry (Hamish Linklater) (Doblaje LAPTV) (2012) *Freelancers - Sully (Vinnie Jones) (2da. Versión) (2012) *Transito - Nate (Jim Caviezel) (2012) *Venganza despiadada - Steve Richard (Callum Blue) (2011) *Medianoche en París - Gil Pender (Owen Wilson) (2011) (Doblaje argentino) *Leones por corderos - Coronel Falco (Peter Berg) (2007) *Freerunner - Ryan (Sean Faris) (2011) *Valientes - Shane Fuller (Kevin Downes) (2011) *Alma de surfista - Holt Blanchard (Kevin Sorbo) (2011) *R.I.F.: Investigación policíaca familiar - Stéphane Monnereau (Yvan Attal) (2011) *Jackass 3.5 - Ryan Dunn (2011) *Las reglas de la atracción - Sean Bateman (James Van Der Beek) (2002) *Jackass 3.5 - Él mismo (Johnny Knoxville) (Segunda Versión) (2011) *Fuerzas especiales - Tate (Steve Austin) (Doblaje Argentino) (2011) *Recoil - Prospect (Tygh Runyan) (Doblaje Argentino) (2011) *Francotirador: Recargado - Capitán Nelson (Conrad Kemp) (2011) *Temporada de brujas- Hagamar (Stephen Graham) (Doblaje FOX) (2011) *El libro de los secretos - Bartender (Arron Shiver) (2010) *La chica de mis sueños - Paul Sanders (Justin Long) (2010) *Muerte en el funeral - Norman (Tracy Morgan) (2010) *El escuadrón del crimen - A.J. (Hayden Christensen) (2010) *Red social - Sean Parker (Justin Timberlake) (2010) *Noches de encanto - Sean (Stanley Tucci) (2010) *Primera guía para moribundos - Cal White (Scott Caan) (2010) *Loco por ella - Roland (Patrick Wilson) (2010) *Legión de Ángeles - Jepp Hanson (Lucas Black) (2010) *The Men Who Stare at Goats - Bob Wilton (Ewan McGregor) (2009) *Moon - Sam Bell (Sam Rockwell) (2009) *Patrulla de frontera - Kimo (Omari Hardwick) (2008) *Vigilancia - Oficial Jack Bennett (Kent Harper) (2008) *El hombre de la silla - Voces adicionales (2007) *Los indestructibles 2 - Toll Road (Randy Couture) (2012) *Catch 44 - Billy (Shea Whigham) (2011) *La Torre - Presidente Jo (Cha In-pyo) (2012) *Evermoor - Rob (Dan Fredenburgh) (2014) *No pierdas la fe - Angus Buchan (Frank Rautenbach) (2006) *Misa y el lobo - Voces adicionales (2003) *Yo, él y Raquel - Sr. McCarthy (Jon Bernthal) (2015) *2 Guns - Almirante Tuwey (Fred Ward) (2013) *The Water Diviner - Teniente Coronel Hughes (Jai Courtney) (1ra. versión) (2014) *Malas enseñanzas - Mark (Nat Faxon) / Abraham Lincoln (Guía Tour) (Matt Besser) (2011) *The Rum Diary - Sanderson (Aaron Eckhart) (2da. versión) (2011) *La enfermera - Richie (Michael Eklund) (2013) *Hell Baby - F'resnel (Keegan-Michael Key) (2013) *Cloud 9 - Voces adicionales (2014) *Mortal Kombat - Kano (Trevor Goddard) (Redoblaje) (1995) *Escala - Voces adicionales (2012) *Más grande que el cielo - Michael Degan / Christian (John Corbett) (2005) *Juegos del pasado - Voces adicionales (2011) *The East - Benji (Alexander Skarsgård) (2013) *Taxi Driver - Matthew "Sport" Higgins (Harvey Keitel) (1976) *Soldado Universal 2: El regreso - Voces adicionales (1999) *Pollo con ciruelas - Nasser-Ali Khan (Mathieu Amalric) (2011) *Vallanzasca: Ángel del mal - Enzo (Filippo Timi) (2010) *Malicia en la tierra de la fantasía - Whitey (Danny Dyer) (2009) *En busca de un sueño - Frosty Hesson (Gerard Butler) Century Fox (2012) *Estrella fugaz - Bobby Star (Adam Pascal) (2008) *The Extra Man - Voces adicionales (2010) *El castigador (1989) - Gianni Franco (Jeroen Krabbé) (1989) *Túnel al infierno - Voces adicionales (2005) *Anaconda - Mateo (Vincent Castellanos) (Redoblaje) (2010) *La venganza de Wyatt Earp - Charlie Bassett (Scott Whyte) (2012) *Todo debe irse - Elliot (Stephen Root) (2010) *Bone Dry - Eddie (Luke Goss) (2007) *El ascenso - Doug Stauber (Seann William Scott) (2008) *The Deal - Ian Chadwick (Jeremy Crutchley) (2008) *Su primera vez - Harry (Harry Zittel) (2010) *El fantasma del faro - Eric Carrinton (Brad Hodder) (2009) *Cuarentena - George Fletcher (Johnathon Schaech) (2008) *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella - Dick Shadow (Stephen Dorff) (2011) *Karate Kid II - Chozen Niguchi (Yugi Okumoto) (1986) Redoblaje (2009) *Tierra de zombies - Bill Murray (2009) *El juego del miedo VII - Rogers (Laurence Anthony) (2010) *Hostal III - Carter McMullen (Kip Pardue) (2011) *Los cazafantasmas - Dr. Egon Spengler (Redoblaje Argentino) (1984) *Josie y las melódicas - Wyatt Frame (Alan Cumming) (Doblaje Argentino) (2001) *Silverado - Jake (Kevin Costner) (Redoblaje Argentino) (1985) *Inventing the Abbotts - Doug Holt (Doblaje Argentino) (1997) *Operación monumento - Sam Epstein (Dimitri Leonidas) (2014) *Rendirse jamás 2: Combate final - Tim Newhouse (Todd Duffee) (2011) *Un pedacito de cielo - Vinnie (Peter Dinklage) (2011) *La dama - Títulos ,Insertos y Narración (2011) *Preservación - Sean Neary (Pablo Schreiber) (2014) *Hello I Must Be Going - Voces Adicionales (2012) *Tamara Drewe - Andy Cobb (Luke Evans) (2010) *Oscuros deseos - Brandon (Brian Borello) (2012) *Harold y Kumar van a White Castle - Voces adicionales (2004) *Huella dactilar - Reynolds (Morgan Brown) (2006) *Fórmula de amor 3 - Misha (Vyacheslav Manucharov) (2011) *The Letter - Raymond (Josh Hamilton) (2012) *Diablo (2015) - Timothy (Greg Lawson) Muskwa (William Belleau) (2015) *Defendor - Voces adicionales (2009) *Ataque extraterrestre - Dennis (Franz Drameh) (2011) *At Any Price - Voces adicionales (2012) Version Buena Vista *El quinto elemento - Policía #2 en McDonald's (1997) *La masacre de Texas (1974) - Hombre haciendo dedo (Edwin Neal) (1974) *El casamiento de Raquel - Voces adicionales (2008) Series de TV Roger Lodge *Los conductores más tontos del mundo 11 - El mismo *Los amantes más tontos del mundo - El mismo Otros: *Friends from College - Ethan Turner (Keegan-Michael Key) (2017) *This Is Not My Life - Alec Ross (Charles Mesure) (2010) *Travelers - Grant MacLaren (Eric McCormack) (2016-Presente) *Mozart in the Jungle - Juan Delgado (Esai Morales) (2014-presente) *Fauda - Naor (Tsahi Halevi) (2015) *Community - Jeff Winger (Joel McHale) (2009-2015) *Once Upon a Time - Baelfire "Bael" / Neal Cassady (adulto) (Michael Raymond-James) *Mitad humano - Tony (Dan Jeannotte) (2011-presente) *Restauradores - Electrisista (2011) *Joyas sobre ruedas - Mike Brewer (Discovery Channel) (2003-Presente) *The Troop (2010) - Félix García (David Del Rio) *Mad Men - Donald Francis "Don" Draper (2007-2015) *Power Rangers: Operación Sobrecarga - Dax Lo (Gareth Yuen) (2007) *The Walking Dead - Shane Walsh (Jon Bernthal) / Rick Grimes (segunda voz) (Andrew Lincoln), Negan (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) *Mi gato endemoniado - Josh *Saving Hope - Dr. Joel Goran (Daniel Gillies) *Off the Hook: Extreme Catches - Eric Young *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Cadmon Lansky (Max Carver) (2012) *L.A. INK - Paulie Tattoo (2007-presente) *Lost Girl - Dyson (Kris Holden-Ried) *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Granjero / M. William Phelps / Duncan Staff / Voces adicionales *Así soy yo - Mark Lynch *El Efecto Carbonaro - Voces adicionales *Ink Master - Juez (Dave Navarro) (2012-presente) *Adolescentes rebeldes - Spencer Peck *Chef vs City - Gregg Morelli *Austin y Ally - Voces adicionales *Alienígenas ancestrales - Nick Pope *Ranking de Locura - Shakir Standley *No sabía que estaba embarazada - Narrador *Los mejores Guinness World Records - Voces adicionales *Los '80s - Voces adicionales *La máquina humana - Voces adicionales *Contacto extraterrestre - Voces adicionales *Cheaters - Tommy Habbeb (doblaje argentino) *Operación rescate - Ronnie Lee (2006-2014) *El mejor precio chicago - Wane Cohen *Lost & Found Music Studios - Sr. T (Michael Torontow) Series animadas *Hamburguesas Bob - Eugene "Gene" Belcher (temp. 1ª-3ª) *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock - Voces adicionales *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Skaar *Ultimate Spider-Man - Skaar, Peter Quill / Star-Lord (temp. 2); Eric Brooks/Blade *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Líder Francés Liliputiense (ep. 23) *Especies en peligro - Merl *Los Vengadores Unidos - Glorian *Billy Dilley - Voces adicionales Documentales *Hiroshima - Voces adicionales (2005) Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Liam Hemsworth / Cody Simpson Películas animadas *Khumba, la cebra sin rayas - Bradley *Ratatouille - Voces adicionales (Doblaje argentino) *El gran oso - Título *Brendan y el secreto de Kells - Abad Cellach *Iron Man y Capitán América: Héroes Unidos - Dr. Cruler *Dead Space: Downfall - Voces adicionales *Mia y los Migou - Baklava (Romain Bouteille) Anime * Yo-Kai Watch - No señor, si que no / Voces Adicionales Películas de Anime *En defensa de la Ciudad Tesoro - Voces adicionales Telenovelas turcas *Suleimán - Kara Ahmet Pasha / voces adicionales (2011-2014) *Sura & Seyit - Kurt Seyit Eminof (Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ) (2014) *Esposa joven - Azad Kirman (Orhan Simsek / Barış Çakmak) (2013-2015) Telenovelas filipinas Raymart Santiago *Cautiva - Larry Medrano (2016) *Una nueva oportunidad - Bernard Castello (2015) Series de TV de La India *Tumhari Paakhi - Girish (Sachin Shroff) (2013-2014) Dramas coreanos *Mundos opuestos - Choi Soo Ho (Jun Noh Min) (2013) *Cásate conmigo - Do Hyun (Kim Sung Min) (2012) *Melodía del destino - Yoo In Ha (Ji Chang Wook) (2012) Reality shows * Guerrero ninja americano - PLACA Videojuegos *The Last of Us - David (Nolan North) (2013) *Bloodborne - Mob A / Voces adicionales (2015) *Heroes of the Storm - Anub'arak (Cyb'arak) y Cho'Gall (Darin De Paul) (2015) *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Jameson (Brandon Scott) (2016) Direccion de doblaje * Blunt Talk 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Caja de Ruidos *Civisa Media *Palmera Record (Hasta 2013) *Polaco Audio Studio *Video Dub *Gapsa *Media Pro Com *Magma Productora *Estudio Mandinga *Masterdubbing Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Directores de doblaje